Memories of the Future
by FoxFaceIchi
Summary: Shorts stories of what happened to our favorite ES members. Notice that each story has nothing to do with each other and are short, oneshots put together. Stories range from K to M, so there is a story in there for everyone.
1. Mother

_**'Memories of the Future'**_

**_Story 1 _**

**_"Mother"-Kuro _**

**_"Look what you've done"-Jet _**

What had caused it? What made Alv hate so much? Didn't she realize that not all of them were horrible? All of these questions ran through Dvrgr's mind. There was nothing she could do about it now but look on in wander in guilt.

_**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove**_

Her daughter was so driven, she had stolen the Deucalion. The ship designed to destroy man would've turned on the Nouvlesse themselves. Alv would've killed every last one of them. And there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Alv wouldn't listen to reason. She wouldn't even listen to anything not concerning the 'destruction' as she put it.

**_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_**

Dvrgr had, stopped trying to convince her to stop a long time ago. She had always thought that the rest of the ES members would find out and stop her before she got the chance to do anything drastic. That was a mistake, one of many.

_**Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose**_

She hadn't been a good mother. She had left Alv in the care or trainers, preferring to continue with her duties while she could. She had only gone to see her once a month, and then only an hour. She had even gone through the trouble of making sure Éclair didn't know they were related, If anyone was, if anyone was heartless, it was Dvrgr.

**_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_**

It wasn't to say that she didn't love Alv she did. It was just there was this immeasurable distance between them. A barrier. To Alv, Dvrgr was nothing but a servant with the same powers who managed to give birth to her.

**_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_**

It was a role that Dvrgr accepted willingly, if only to make up for her past negligence. She tried to do her best to make up, but Alv would never forget those years alone. Dvrgr didn't blame her.

_**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do**_

The least she could do was stay with her now. She was dying within a computer. It was just them, in the entire world.

_**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won**_

She heard a whimper. "I'm dying." Dvrgr ran her hand down the computer interface; the closest thing to a stroke she could achieve.

_**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone**_

"Don't worry, Alv. Momma's here."


	2. Savior

_**Memories of the Future**_

_**Story 2**_

"_**Savior"-Kuro**_

****

He always rushed forward like this. Without thinking. Without wondering if he'd make it out. He didn't realize how much he worried those around him. It would usually end up with Dextera hurt, and Sinistra saving him. IT was a process that Sinistra never tired of. Even if it only got him more worried each time.

He remembered how many times Dextera had almost died. How angry he had gotten at him. But he could help but joke because Dextera always came back and the job always got done. But it didn't stop him from worrying.

There would be a time when he didn't come back. A time where not even Sinistra could save him. He knew it as well as Dextera did, and it had never hindered them. They had a job to do, and that always had to come first.

Until then, Sinistra would play his role. He would be the savior, rushing in when times are dire. But he wouldn't take the glory. He'd give it to Dextera, for rushing in and nearly sacrificing himself again. Sinistra was just back up.

Sometimes, he wondered how he could love such a hotheaded, arrogant man. He wondered how he could stand saving him.

But then all he had to do was look at him, and there was his answer.


	3. Quiet admiration

_**Memories of the Future**_

Story 3 "Quiet Admiration"- Kuro 

She never noticed him. His own twin, his own sister, barely knew he existed. She didn't even like to be called sister. It was always Tweedledee. She was embarrassed to call him brother.

So he adhered to her edicts as best as he could. He had thanklessly saved her countless of times. He had shown her nothing but professionalism. Of course, there was a lot more than a business relation.

He loved her and in more than a brotherly sense. He was in love with his twin, his mirror. It was a sin, a dirty thing, but he had gone long past caring about that. By now, all he wanted was to tell her, and have her listen. But he didn't know how to do that.

He had asked Lumiere how to get a hardheaded girl's attention. She had said, "Ask Éclair. She's hard-headed." So he did. Éclair has said, "You gotta show her how much you're willing to sacrifice." He had said thought for a long time on this. Of course, he was willing to give it all up for her. But how to show it?

He got his answer on the next mission. It was simple- infiltrate and destroy. Unfortunately for them, there were more enemies than expected. So Sinistra and Dextera had been called in. Unluckily for them, it would them a while to arrive.

Their enemies were illegal cyborgs, like themselves, with one difference; there was not an atom of metal in them. They were entirely made of Plastic and Cadmic, and then insulated with rubber. Neither of the twins could touch them let a lone destroy them.

Not to mention they had the lifting power of Éclair. They found this out the hard way, when one of them nearly broke the wall down with both of them.

"Sinistra and Dextera should be here in fifteen minutes, sister." He informed, jumping over a fist.

"We're on duty! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Yelled Tweedledee, dodging herself. He bit his tongue hard. She couldn't even acknowledge him alone.

"Sorry Tweedledee." This was the way things always were. He'd have to show her now; he'd get her to notice him now.

The dodging continued. They were powerless to defeat them; it was all they could do. Both of them were hit- they weren't perfect. By now, ten minutes in, both could barely move.

"How much time do we have left, Tweedle-dum?" yelled his twin.

"Five minutes… This is too much." Dodging again.

It was now when they realized they were surrounded.

"I told you we should have gotten back up." Muttered Tweedledee. She was too absorbed to notice the cyborg to her right rush in.

That's when Tweedle-dum saw his sacrifice. He ran in front of the cyborg's blow, and felt it's arm go through his stomach. "Tweedle-dum!" his sister yelled, to Tweedle-dum only heard a faint whisper. He fell to the ground with a thud, and saw Tweedledee look to him as she dodged again.

At that moment, Sinistra blast ricocheted through the room. They were safe or at least Tweedledee was.

Covered now by Sinistra and Dextera, Tweedledee ran to her fallen brother. "Tweedle-dum, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" She yelled. Tweedle-dum smiled through the pain." I…did…it…out…of love."

And from that moment on, no matter how many times they were reborn, Tweedledee now looked at her brother with quiet admiration.


	4. Birthday Present

Okay so this is our 4th story for Memories of the future and it was finally my turn. I just have to say, I am absolutely horrible at writing lemons. But it was a request from one of my friends and I couldn't possibly refuse. Please don't flame me!

Anyway, this is rated M, if you haven't caught on. I don't own Kiddy grade in any way at all. On with the story!

"**The Very Pleasurable**

**Birthday Present"-Akai**

Sinistra twisted the knob of the bathtub off once it was filled with warm, inviting water. He had just come back from one his missions that Eclipse had given him and Dextera, and he was exhausted!

He pulled the many layers of clothing off his pale body. He then slipped into the tub, sighing as he did. _This feels good…_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and dipped his head lower, causing his bluish-silver hair to float on the surface like seaweed does in the ocean.

His eyes shot open when he felt someone run their hands through his hair. He immediately grabbed the person's hand, ready to attack if they made a move.

"Whoa. Sinistra, relax, it's me." The person replied. Sinistra looked up to see the face of his partner, Dextera.

Sinistra let out a sigh of relief. "Dextera! Don't scare me like that! H-how did you get in here anyway?" He glared at the redhead. "You didn't use you ability, did you?"

Dextera chuckled and shook his head. "No. You door was open, so I brought it to me to let myself in." At first he was looking a Sinistra's face, but his eyes slowly traveled down to Sinistra's wonderful privates fully exposed under the clear water, He licked his lips hungrily.

Sinistra saw this and realized what he was looking at. "Dextera!" he snapped, trying his best to cover himself. There was a slight blush on his cheek and the pallor of his skin didn't help hide it.

Dextera kneeled down by his partner. His mouth came so close to his ear, he felt his hot breath on it. "You're acting like I've never seen you naked before, Sinistra." Dextera whispered in his ear seductively and drew his slender finger back into the fabulous locks of silver hair.

This made Sinistra almost moan. He hitched a breath when he felt Dextera begin to nibble on his ear. "Dextera…" he said in a faint whisper.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**NC 17 . See author's notes.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Damn. My clothes are soaked." Dextera muttered, referring to the wet clothes lying on the floor. He grinned. "I guess that only means one thing…" he said suggestively.

Sinistra sighed. "Fine. You can stay over. Just try not to keep me up all night, it's been a long day."

Dextera kept that grin on his face and wrapped his arms around Sinistra's waist, pressing himself on his back.

"It's nice to know that you find me so irresistible." He chuckled. "I'll try to control myself," his hands slowly went down and he took a firm grip of Sinistra's privates. "Though I'll find it quite difficult."

"Dextera!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Dextera." Un-ou said after Sinistra had left the room for some reason. "I heard Sinistra has a birthday coming up."

"Yeah, he does." Dextera answered, trying to figure out what the young boy was getting at.

"Well! What are you getting him?" Him snapped.

Dextera shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Then it better be something good." Dextera turned around to see two of his other fellow G.O.T.T. members, Éclair and Lumiere.

"Why are you guys so interested in what I'm getting my partner?" Dextera grumbled, placing his thumb and index finger on his temples, holding his head up.

Un-ou leaned back in his chair. "Well, we all know."

"Know what?" his voice slightly annoyed.

"That you and Sinistra are screwing each other, of course." Éclair replied and gave a little wink.

Dextera instantly shot his head up, a slight blush on his face.

"Really, Éclair. A lady should be more elegant." Lumiere said followed by a sigh. Un-ou shrugged. "But it's the truth, right Dextera?"

Dextera struggled to find something to say and was about to when Sinistra walked back in.

"Well we've got to go see the Chief about new mission." Éclair told everyone. "Later." And with that the two were gone. "And I gotta go find A-ou and uh-do stuff." Un-ou quickly walked out. Soon the two were all alone.

"What was that about?" Sinistra asked.

Dextera sighed. "Apparently, everyone knows that we're lovers."

Sinistra grinned. "It seems that our member's detective work is a little too good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --

The two lay in each other's arms in Sinistra's bed after almost and hour of lovemaking. Sinistra had his eyes closed on the verge or sleep, as Dextera stared at him, a smile across his face.

_This was great, just like the other times…_

Dextera thought about all the other times they made love to each other and remembered how great it was. However each time he thought about it, he always noticed a pattern.

_I'm always the one in charge…_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if Sinistra noticed that too. I wonder if he minds…_

An idea suddenly struck him. _I know exactly what to do for you birthday, Sinistra hopefully we've both enjoy it together._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Sinistra opened the door to his apartment and took a seat at his kitchen table. Though it was his birthday, he really didn't feel like celebrating, especially since the main person he wanted to celebrate it with decided not to go to dinner with him. "Hell, he didn't even give me a birthday present." He said to himself. _I'm going to kill him when I get to work…_

Sinistra went to his bedroom, ready to have a good night sleep. Once he opened that door, his whole body froze. "What the-"

On his bed laid Dextera, but that's not what made Sinistra so surprised, it was what Dextera was wearing. The redhead was lying in the bed, nude with a large red bow wrapped around his erected Member, legs spread out wide.

"Happy birthday, Sinistra." He said with a huge grin of his face.

"Dextera, w-what is all this?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the bow or the cock, whichever one you believe he was looking at.

"Can't you tell? I'm your birthday present."

"Dextera, I've known you for years, and trust me you're not much of a good present." His eyes traveled to the nightstand next to the bed. There were so many things on it including, handcuffs, ribbons, lubricant, whipped cream and a whip.

"I'm going to let that remark go." Dextera replied. "However, I'm still your present, so you can do anything you want with me."

"You mean like a sex slave?"

Dextera nodded. Sinistra gave him a surprised look. "You're honestly allowing me to seduce you anyway, that I want to and you won't complain?" Dextera nodded again. Sinistra shook his head and smirked. _Only Dextera could be that much of a nympho to give me sex for my birthday present. Well there's no point arguing…_

Sinistra slowly walked across the room to Dextera, looking at his wonderful body.

_I've never seen Dextera at this view before…_ _Sinistra thought._ _Is this what Dextera feels when he looks at me naked, this aroused?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**NC 17.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, did you like you're birthday present?" Dextera asked, a grin plastered on his face.

Sinistra chuckled. "Well, I most certainly won't forget it, that's for sure." He snuggled closer to Dextera. "But I hardly call this a birthday present. I'm still expecting soon." Sinistra gave a little squeal when he found himself under Dextera who had force himself on top of him, holding his hands above his head.

"You ungrateful brat!" Dextera said playfully.

"Well it's true. If anything, you got the better deal out of it." He looked at the playthings on the nightstand; all of them were used. "I mean you had the toys use on you. What did I get?"

Dextera looked at the toy as well, and smiled. " I see your point. Well, I guess we can always save these toys for some other time and I promise you, you'll have first debs." Dextera leaned his head down to snatch a kiss from Sinistra. "Is that okay with you?"

Sinistra smiled. "Perfectly okay."

(End)

A/N: It was weak I know but I tried. If you want the uncut version, just send me an e-mail!


End file.
